Nejiten Neji leaves the leaf villages
by chainswordmaster
Summary: what happens if instead of Sasuke it was Neji the one who left the villages instead


Neji leaves the villages

The night sky was illuminated by the stars that shone in the company of the full moon, it was a clear and calm night, the young kunoichi could feel the gentle breeze of the wind pinking her skin, rocking the strands of her hair as she walked the streets of the village, however, contrasting with that serenity, her heart was beating strongly , She could sense that something was not right.

The night was very different in the Hyuuga house

Without making much noise, the young heir of the Byuakugan prepared his luggage, something light, only what was necessary, without extra weights, knotted the cord of his backpack, slipped it on his shoulder and walked towards the door, he traveled once more with his eyes his room and his eyes stopped in a certain photograph on his bedside table, he took it in his hands and examined it carefully.

The day he and his team took that picture did not really work as a team yet, he would have preferred not to appear in that photo, however, over time that had changed.

"They became important," He thought while balding his gaze on the little girl who smiled in the photograph, without taking her away for a moment "Very important ..."

"... But none of that matters anymore" he placed the photograph this time upside down on his nightstand and continued on his way to the village doors.

Upon arriving at the doors, the brown-eyed kunoichi was already waiting for him.

"It's the middle of the night. Why are you here?" His voice was as cold as ever.

"This is the only way out of the village," she said quietly.

"You should go home, it's late Tenten" he replied passing her.

Tears gradually began to appear in the girl's eyes to the point of flooding them threatening to overflow. she turned on his heels to see the boy, but only found his back.

"Why Neji? Why don't you ever tell us anything? ... Why is there always silence with you? Why don't you tell me or Lee what's wrong with you?" Her words were cut when an angry Hyuuga spoke.

"Why should I tell you or Lee anything? What I do is none of your concerned nor anyone else's

The sound of his cold words echoed in Tenten's mind, he lowered his gaze to the floor and a small smile escaped his lips.

"I know you hate us, even at the beginning you could never stand us, neither me, nor Lee, or Guy-sensei, do you remember when we were assigned our team of 3 men squad?" A slight smile formed on his lips, with a little hope that he would remember that day.

"I don't remember anything"

The smile on his lips suddenly vanished with those words that hurt to the bottom of his heart and froze his soul.

"Yes, of course, how could you remember that? That was a long time after all." She wanted to be strong but sadness was reflected in her voice.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Even so, that was the beginning of us, you, me, Lee, and Guy-sensei. Of course, we had our difficult moments, but we always pulled through as a team!" she said raising her voice, her eyes did not cry anymore.

"… That day was the happiest day of my life, we weren't just teammates, we were a family! "she said with confidence that his words would reach him.

But the Hyuuga could respond with silence

"Neji I ... I know about your clan, how they treated you and how they marked you with a cursed seal, I know how they forced your father to die by the head of the clan and it's horrible what they did to you it really is"

He Hyuuga didn't answer, but he kept listening.

" But If you leave the village in search of revenge it will not solve anything, it will not bring your father back and ... it will not change the rules of your clan" Her eyes looked steadily in the direction of the boy.

There were a few seconds of silence before the Hyuuga decided to speak.

"I knew it I can't be like you and Lee, I know that the three of us worked together in the past and, for a while, I thought I could take that path instead, but in the end, my hatred for the main house was far stronger." His words pierced her like a kunai.

"Don't do this to yourself, Neji, you don't have to be alone. I ... I know how painful it can be to be alone, I know the pain better than anyone else, my parents died when the nine-tailed fox attacked the village and I was alone , but over time I made friends and I came to understand that I wasn't alone "I tried to be persuasive with him" but If you leave ... if you move away from my side ... then for me it would be like being completely alone again. " Tears threatened to come out again

"This will be a new beginning for the three of us, now we must each follow our new path" spoke the Hyuuga.

"Neji ... I ... I love you! so much that if you leave I will not be able to bear it. If you stay I promise that you will not regret it, every day will be nothing but joy for you, I will do anything to make you happy Neji, I will I swear, so please, I beg you, don't go! "Emotions cut off her voice. " And if you really need to leave, then ... Take me with you! "the kunoichi shouted bravely.

The Hyuuga smiled when he turned to look at her "You were right Tenten, I really can't stand you"

The weapon mistress gasped when she saw her beloved walking back to the door and immediately ran to him "Don't leave me Neji!" Scream.

"If you leave ... then you won't leave me another option," she said, taking out one of his scrolls. "But also ..."

Her words were interrupted when the Hyuuga appeared behind her.

"Tenten, thank you ... for everything." It was the last thing he whispered in her ear and the last thing she heard, then tone turned black for Tenten.


End file.
